I Object
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: How season 3, episode 14 of Glee should've gone. Faberry.


**I Object:**** How season 3 episode 14 of Glee should've gone. Faberry.**

Quinn stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. She'd picked out a pale pink dress and a white cardigan to wear to a wedding that she was totally and completely against. She'd told everyone who asked that she was opposed the wedding of Finn Hudson and one Rachel Berry because they were too young and had their whole lives ahead of them. She didn't want Rachel throwing away her dreams for Finn and even though Finn was her ex, she still cared about him as a friend and didn't want him throwing away his life for Rachel.

They loved each other, Quinn knew that, but she'd experienced first hand what it was like growing up too fast and she couldn't bare the thought of that happening to two people she cared about. That's what she'd told everyone and she sure as hell let Rachel and Finn know her opinion, but Quinn had other reasons for being against the wedding. Reasons that she preferred to keep to herself.

* * *

_(A few weeks earlier)_

Rachel had been going nuts for the past couple of days. The audition that meant the world to her was slowly creeping up. Rachel went back and fourth between trying to conserve her voice and practicing every minute that she could. Quinn, unlike Rachel, wasn't worried at all. Rachel had chosen to sing "Don't Rain on My Parade", something she'd been singing all her life and knew backwards and forwards. Still Rachel was extremely nervous and so Quinn decided to try and help her relax.

"Hey Rachel," called Quinn after a particularly fidgety Friday for the diva.

"Can't talk now, Quinn!" said Rachel starting to walk again after briefly glancing around for the one who'd called her name, "I have to get home and practice my song. I've got a strict rehearsal schedule that requires at least three run-throughs of the song a day!" Quinn held on to Rachel's arm as she took another stride towards that door.

"Quinn, really," complained Rachel as she tried to wiggle out of Quinn's strong grasp, "I've only practiced twice today!" Quinn might not have been a Cheerio anymore but she maintained her fitness well and the shorter girl was certainly not strong enough to pull away from her.

"Easy, Rachel!" began Quinn chuckling slightly as she watched Rachel squirming in her grasp, "You could perform that song in your sleep. Let me take your mind off it." Rachel stopped fighting and stood still so Quinn released the vice-like grip on her. Rachel seemed to consider this but shook her head.

"I really should go, Quinn. Thanks for the offer," Rachel said with a small grin. Quinn tried not to let her disappointment show but it must have because Rachel reconsidered.

"…What did you have in mind?" said the diva after a moment of silence between the two…friends?

"Lets just go back to my house," replied Quinn, brightening up again, "We can just watch a movie and order a pizza. I just think you deserve a little break. Plus my parents aren't home so we won't be bothered." Rachel nodded and followed Quinn to her car.

"Do we need to come back later for your car?" asked Quinn, getting the passenger side door for Rachel.

"Thanks, and no. I didn't drive today. Finn was planning on driving me to and from school," replied Rachel. Rachel pulled her phone out of her bag to text Finn to tell him she didn't need a ride home. On right, thought Quinn, there's him. Quinn was sufficiently annoyed each time she thought of that oaf proposing to Rachel…in high school for fucks sake! It was when Quinn had gotten together with Finn for the second time that she'd realized she hadn't wanted Finn. She'd wanted Rachel to not be with him.

In retrospect she didn't understand why her being with Finn could've helped her get with Rachel so she'd ended it and let them be together. She mostly did it because it made Rachel happy, but she was distraught now that they were engaged. She hung on every last precious moment she spent with Rachel before there was no longer the slightest chance for them to be together.

They got to Quinn's house, ordered the pizza, and Quinn let Rachel pick the movie. Quinn's only rule was no Barbra Streisand in fear of further stressing out the girl. Rachel scrolled through the on-demand movie list and picked the most recent rendition of Footloose. Fuck, Quinn thought! She'd seen the new Footloose and Quinn would be lying if she said some of the dancing that happened between Julianne Hough and Kenny Wormald hadn't turned her on a little bit. And now her crush was picking to watch it when they were alone in her house?

Quinn kept this to herself though and smiled and nodded when Rachel glanced at her for approval of the movie. Quinn just kept telling herself that tonight was just to make Rachel less stressed and it was Rachel's choice about what they did. About 20 minutes into the film, their food arrived. Quinn paid the deliveryman and took the steaming pizza into the living room. Upon seeing the food, a hungry Rachel licked her lips. Quinn tried to look away but couldn't. Rachel's tongue sliding across those perfect lips almost caused Quinn to wet her panties right then and there. But Quinn reined it back in and took a deep breath before setting the box down on the coffee table in front of Rachel.

The movie ended, the pizza was finished, and it looked as though Rachel had snapped back to reality and began stressing again. Quinn had made it through the movie and controlled herself, but it became nearly unbearable when she looked at Rachel. Rachel, who was working herself up over the audition again, had closed her eyes and tilted her head back and rested it on the back of the couch, full exposing her neck. Quinn gulped as she convinced herself not to just maul Rachel then and there.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel, "I just can't get my mind off of it." Quinn sighed and led Rachel by the hand up to her bedroom. Rachel sat down on the bed and Quinn sat next to her, close enough that their legs were touching. A shiver went though Quinn as she felt the diva's flesh against her own as they were both wearing skirts. Rachel hadn't noticed.

"What are you so scared of anyways?" asked Quinn, "You're the most talented person I've ever met and you've picked a song that you know like the back of your hand." Quinn knew the answer to her question, she just hoped it would help Rachel to talk about it.

"I know, I know," said Rachel, "It's just…this audition is going to set up my future. It's going to determine whether or not I get into the school of my dreams and if I go to Broadway. My hopes and dreams rely on this audition and if I fuck it up…" Her voice trailed off so Quinn put her arm around the girl. Quinn pulled the shorter girl into a quick hug then let go.

"Close your eyes," whispered Quinn into Rachel's ear, "Take a deep breath and clear your mind." Rachel did as she was told and Quinn watched as Rachel's body relaxed.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice," continued Quinn, hardly believing that this was actually working, "You're Rachel Barbra Berry. You are smart, talented, and you have a good heart. This audition is nothing but another step towards everything you've worked for. You're a star, Rachel." Quinn's lip brushed Rachel's ear as she whispered the last sentence and Quinn grinned in satisfaction as she felt a quiver go through Rachel's body. Fuck she wanted her!

With out warning, Quinn pulled away so she could look her, leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Rachel stiffened for a moment but then leaned into the kiss. Quinn figured Rachel would do anything to relieve some stress right now and she wasn't going to complain. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and squeezed the singer. Rachel stifled a gasp and Quinn giggled, kissed her harder.

Rachel grasped one hand around the back of Quinn's neck and the other ran through her golden locks. Quinn had lost it by now and pushed the singer aggressively further up on the mattress and onto her back. Rachel groaned loudly.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out as Quinn relocated her lips to Rachel's neck, "I'm…I'm,"

"Your what?" asked Quinn in a low, husky voice. Rachel tried to raise her left hand to show Quinn the small diamond symbolizing her engagement but Quinn pushed the hand away, pinning it to the mattress. She sucked and nipped at Rachel's neck and felt the cloth of her panties moisten. Her hands traveled to Rachel's legs and she slowly began rubbing them, inching ever so slowly up Rachel's short skirt. She reached Rachel's inner thigh but stopped, as if to tease Rachel.

When she made it to her destination, she was delighted to find that Rachel too had wet herself. After tickling the line at the top of Rachel's panties, she stuffed her hand down them and began lightly stroking Rachel's center.

"Oh," was all Rachel could get out. She was on cloud nine. She couldn't remember a time when Finn had made her feel this good and she wanted Quinn to do more even though she knew this was terribly wrong. Quinn's lips had once again found Rachel's. Shit, thought Rachel, she was about to come and Quinn hadn't even been inside her yet! It took all the strength she had, but Rachel got herself under control, pulled away from the feverish kissing, and guided Quinn's hand out of her pants. Quinn's expression changed from blissful to concern.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel lightly pushing Quinn off her and sitting up, "I can't do this."

"Why not? You seemed to have been enjoying it as much as I was," said Quinn seductively. Rachel felt a fresh wave of moister rewet her panties as she heard the tone of Quinn's voice, it sent shivers up and done her spine, and made the tingling between her legs more prominent. Rachel crossed her legs and looked at Quinn.

"It's not fair, Quinnie," said Rachel cupping one of Quinn's cheeks in her hand, "It's not fair to you, it's not fair to Finn, …and it's not fair to me." Quinn sighed and looked down at her lap, knowing Rachel was right. She felt to stupid. What was she thinking making a move on an engaged woman?

"I hope you still come to the wedding. I know how against it you are," said Rachel quietly as she got up from the bed. Rachel smiled weakly and left Quinn in the room, staring after her.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the building where the wedding was taking place. She was feeling a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear. She was angry and sad because the girl she loved was about to throw her life away to some bimbo who reminded Quinn of a St. Bernard dog (especially when he ate), and she still felt freshly terrified as she'd barely avoided a collision with a giant truck on the drive to the wedding. Adrenaline still raged through her veins as she walked into the room. She was late but Rachel hadn't yet entered so Quinn figured the ceremony had only started minutes ago.

The music started, the guests stood, and Rachel, looking stunning in her dress, glided down the aisle between her two dads. Her dads had fake smiles plastered to their faces. Quinn knew both Finn and Rachel's parents were as against the wedding as she was but had given up the fight when they realized there was no convincing them otherwise. But Quinn hadn't given up. Quinn would fight and deny right up to the moment they said, "I do", simply because it hurt her too much to do anything else.

Quinn's heart ached as Rachel made it to the end of the aisle and took Finn's out stretched hands. She felt like she was about to faint as the Rabi approached the couple. Rachel had insisted on this being a Jewish wedding. The Rabi began speaking and Quinn nearly got up and left. This was more painful to watch than she could have ever imagined. But then it hit her. She'd seen enough weddings to know a certain part was coming. A certain part that was her last hope and so she clung to that hope until the Rabi spoke the words she was listening so desperately for.

"If anyone here is opposed to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the old man. A deadly silence filled the room. Quinn could see that their parents, Mr. Schue, and even some of the Glee members fighting back the urge to say something. And just as the Rabi opened his mouth to continue the ceremony, Quinn stood, her legs shaking and dangerously close to failing her. All eyes were on her and she froze. Her breath nearly caught in her throat but she knew what she had to do.

"I object," she said, trying to sound confident. She couldn't bare to look anyone in the room in the face, especially Rachel, so she picked up her purse, entered the aisle and began walking briskly towards the door. Chaos erupted as the doors clicked behind Quinn. Finn stood there, looking after her with his mouth hanging open and Rachel, without thinking, handed her flowers to him and rushed out after Quinn. Her mind told her to go back and just marry Finn, but her heart overpowered her, telling her to go to Quinn.

"Quinn, please!" begged Rachel, "Please wait!" Quinn froze, one of her hands rested on the door that led to the parking lot. Both the girls' hearts were breaking.

"Why should I?" asked Quinn, fighting to keep tears from streaming down her face, "Why should I, Rachel?! I waited for you! I didn't say anything when you got together with Finn because I knew he made you happy! Do you think that night a few weeks ago happened all because I was trying to let you blow off some steam?!" Quinn was yelling now and she couldn't stop the flow of tears that were cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, a tear now sliding down her own face. Quinn cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Just forget it. I'm not going to watch you throw away everything for some high school sweetheart!" Quinn's bitter tone felt like a dagger slashing through Rachel's heart and she grabbed the blonde's arm before she could walk out the door. Rachel, surprised at her own strength, yanked Quinn back into the building and up against the wall.

"Then I won't," whispered Rachel, now gentle. She placed a light peck on Quinn's hot lips. Rachel strutted back into the room of waiting friends and family, pulling Quinn behind her by the arm. Rachel released Quinn once they entered the room, knowing that Quinn's curiosity would now be enough to keep her there. Rachel walked down the aisle back to a relieved looking Finn. It broke Rachel's heart to see him looking so relieved, knowing what she was about to do.

"Finn, we can't," she whispered. Finn's smile drooped.

"But…I thought this is what you wanted," He said, "I did this for you."

"I know!" Rachel said cupping his face in her hands, "And I'll be forever grateful that you'd get married at 18 just for me. But it's all too much and I'm so so sorry that it took me until now to realize it." Rachel could tell by his eyes that his heart was snapping in two and it hurt her to hurt him but she knew that she was finally doing the right thing.

"I've never once lied when I told you I loved you," said Rachel. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked back to Quinn who was standing at the door, looking just as openly shocked as everyone else in the room. Rachel took a shocked Quinn's hand and led her from the room and to her car.

"Drive," instructed Rachel simply as Quinn got in the drivers seat. Quinn drove in the direction of her parents' lake house. She knew no one would be there so Rachel could think things through. Quinn was also silently hoping they'd complete some unfinished business. Rachel sent a text to both her dad's telling them she was ok, she was with Quinn, and she just needed a few days to clear her head. Rachel was surprised to read that they were perfectly ok with it. She figured they were probably just so fucking relieved that she wasn't getting married that day. Rachel took Quinn's right hand that had been resting on the gearshift and wove their fingers together.

"Thank you," said Rachel.

"Your welcome," replied Quinn plainly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I love you, Quinn," blurted out Rachel. Quinn grinned widely and glanced at Rachel. Warmth spread throughout her body and Quinn nearly pulled over and took Rachel right there in the car. But Quinn was a little worried that Finn would jump in his car and come racing after Rachel so she sped up. Besides, it left more fun to be had once they arrived at the lake house.

The End.


End file.
